Living In The Past
by InTheNameOfLove17
Summary: After returning from the Underworld, Robin and Regina live in peace finally, but when two strangers knock on their door, well, that's when everything changes... Doesn't follow the show, it's an AU. Enjoy it!
A/N: Hello guys! This story will be updated every two Fridays maybe, I just started school so please try to understand. Also I came up with this story because of all the rumors about Robin dying, also baby Hood is here but there will be an OutlawQueen baby, babies are innocent. No Zelena, she's dead on this.

Follow me on Twitter: RegalHoodie17

Follow: Imagine_OQ

Enjoy this first chapter!

Chapter 1:

It was their first week in Storybrooke after saving Hook from the Underworld. Robin and Regina were adapting to living together as a family of five, counting little Archer.

Tonight though, the kids were with Emma and Hook except for Archer who was with Mary Margaret and David, Robin had planned something really special for Regina, he was going to talk with Henry Sir and even Cora…

 _Flashback:_

" _I love you Regina" he said to his soulmate._

" _And I love you too, Robin" she answered and leaned to kiss him, just a soft peck but to them it meant everything._

" _And who may this be, honey?" someone said approaching to them._

" _Daddy!" she said shocked as soon as her lips left Robin's. "This, daddy he is Robin… Hood, he is my, my boyfriend" she alternate her looks between her dad and Robin._

" _A pleasure to meet you sir" Robin said shaking the hand Henry had extended._

" _Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Robin, and please call me Henry" he said to her daughter's new love._

 _Just then Henry came running and asking for Regina and when she agreed to leave Robin and her father stayed alone._

" _I asked Henry something and now that I have the chance to ask you, well, I want to" Robin said nervous._

" _Ask me what, young man?" Henry Sir asked._

" _Will you give me the permission to ask your beautiful daughter to marry me?" Robin asked showing Henry Sir the ring, a ring he had been hiding for a long time._

" _Well, my daughter looks happy with you, she has that smile that I haven't seen in a long time and I know it's not just for my grandson, she loves you as much as you love her so yes, Robin, you can ask her" Henry Sir ended with a smile._

" _If you hurt my daughter I'll rip your heart and crush it, thief" a voice came from behind them._

" _Hello Cora" Henry said to his former wife._

" _Yeah, yeah Henry, now, did you heard me well, thief?" Cora said, she had hurt her daughter so badly, she didn't want for someone to hurt her again._

" _I promise you that I won't hurt her, I'll always make sure to see a smile on her face" Robin vowed to his future parents in-law._

" _Good, you have our blessing then" Cora said and Henry Sir just nodded._

 _End Flashback._

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind "What are you thinking?" she said at the same time her head leaned on his back.

"Just us, you" he said turning around and kissing her passionately.

"Mmh, that's good" she answered after they broke their kiss. He was about to tell them to go to the living room so he could ask her the question when there was a knock on the door.

"Aggh, who can it, be at this hour?" he asked knowing that if someone was knocking on their door at this hour was for something bad.

"I don't know" she said unwrapping herself from him and going to the door when she opened it she stayed frozen at the sight of a young man with a young girl on his arms, she looked pretty injured.

"Who are you? What happened to her?" Regina asked with a voice full of worry.

"My name is Noah and this is my little sister Luna, please help me, she's dying" the boy begged with tears on his eyes.

"Come inside, lay her down on the couch" she said once they were in the living room "Robin! I need you here, bring some towels and hot water"

5 minutes later Robin entered the living room with the things she asked and as soon as he saw the girl he stayed shocked.

"What happened to her, Regina?" he asked her worried.

"I don't know but I have to heal her" she answered and started to heal the girl, she most have 13 or 14 years old.

"What happened?" Robin asked the boy while Regina healed the girl.

"A man did this to her, as a revenge against our mother, Hades, his name is Hades" Noah answered with tears running freely down his cheeks "Please, she is my little sister, I can't lose her"

"Done, she is going to need a lot of rest and she's going to be really weak for a while" Regina said to the boy and grabbed a wet towel to start cleaning the girl's injuries.

"Why would Hades do this to her, what exactly did he do?" Robin asked Noah.

"He took advantage that I had left to search food and used his magic against her" he sat down next to his sister on the couch and kissed her forehead, she started to wake up.

"Ro?" Luna whispered, the boy was obviously shocked by his sister's words.

"Shh, I'm here sisi" he said and then she went back to sleep.

"You can stay here; until we find out why Hades did this" Regina said and then added "We have two extra beds on the guest room besides ours and our kids rooms"

"Thank you miss" Noah said politely.

"You can call me Regina, and this is my boyfriend Robin, we will walk you to your rooms" she said while Robin took the girl in his arms and carried her to the rooms followed for the boy and Regina.

"Here we are, there's two beds in here, I don't know why do I have them but well" she said smiling to him. Robin laid the girl on the bed while the boy sat down on the other one.

"Thank you so much, you saved my sisi, I don't know how to thank you" the boy said to Regina.

"You have nothing to thank for, and if you really want to thank me then you can stay safe" she answered looking at him and then the girl, she didn't knew why but she felt a deep connection with them.

"Of course, and I'll make sure this little stubborn here stays safe too" Noah said.

"Oh I know that feeling" Robin said chuckling when Regina gave him a small slap on the arm.

"Shut up, thief" she said looking at him in the eyes.

Noah watched the interaction with eyes full of admiration and love.

"Well, good night Noah" Regina said.

"Good night, boy" Robin added.

"Good night and again thank you" the boy answered.

When Robin and Regina got to their bedroom and changed their clothes for a pair of pajamas he asked "Can we trust them?"

"Yes, she was really hurt and he looked seriously scared" she answered "However I would like to investigate more of them, just to be safe"

"Of course milady, good night" he said and gently kissed her.

"Good night, Robin" she answered after they broke the kiss and snuggled closer to him.

"We are going to be okay, you are so strong, so stubborn and really determinate, just like mom" the boy said to his sleeping sister "I know you will find a way to take us back home, I love you sisi" he kissed her forehead and lay next to her on the bed hugging her "I love you so much, little Arrow you are the best baby sister I could ever have" Roland said finally falling asleep. Going back home it was going to be difficult but seeing their parents like this, so carefree, their father alive, well, maybe this thing of living in the past was going to be worth it.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Well OutlawQueen fans, what do you think? Should I continue? Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading, please review and if you wish to share this story on Twitter please do it with the tag #LivingInThePast


End file.
